


The Reylo Force

by Ajzner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Companions, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Jealousy, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Plot Twists, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajzner/pseuds/Ajzner
Summary: This story contains minute spoilers from the ending of RoS!!! This is my first fanfic and I hope the first chapter is to satisfaction. I've been working on it all day. Please let me know if anything is out of place here! Thank you❤️. I promise this story gets better. I don't like revealing too much information at once. It seems counterintuitive to me. Enjoy the first chapter Reylo shippers!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The Beginning

Rey thrashed around in her sleep screaming; eyes streaming hot, angry, unforgiving tears as she was suddenly jolted awake by the touch of a strange, but familiar energy coursing into her belly. "Rey?" A voice prompted, "are you okay?" "B-" she tried to talk, but her vocal cords were not complying with her urge to speak. "It's alright, don't spend all your energy at once. You just died, but I brought you back." Rey couldn't help but look at him with confusion and admiration. She was looking upon the face of none other than Ben Solo, the man she has long quarreled with. She couldn't help but ask him, "Wh- what? Why'd you-" she muttered with a small hoarse voice. Ben raised a finger to her mouth as she lay in his lap, shushing her. He ran his hand through her hair pulling her up to him in a soft, tender embrace. "Rey, I don't know if you remember, but you defeated the dark emperor Palpatine. You spent your entire life Force killing him. Please, Rey I don't want you to die again. We must get you back to the Falcon" "Okay," Rey managed to say "please, don't leave me Ben." She said; she wasn't sure she trusted him fully enough to say that, but she didn't want to be alone. "Rey, I'll never leave you all alone again," Ben said as he scooped her up with what strength he had left from breathing new life into her. "Ben, where are my friends at? Poe, Finn and Rose?" "Rey, I don't know how to tell you this, but they weren't able to survive. Hux's militia got to them before Palpatine was defeated… I am so so very sorry." She went pale and her eyes went glassy. She didn't know what to feel. She was numb. She was in mourning and she couldn't cry, she was much too weak. But loss was not a new feeling for her. She decided during the walk to the ship that she will mourn properly in due time; she knew she was too weak to bring them back. Ben couldn't help but feel admiration for her. He thought she was beautiful and cunning, wreckless even. But he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he could not leave her. Not again. He carried her carefully to the cockpit of the Falcon and felt a strong sense of guilt as he saw the pilot's seat empty. He set her down on the oval shaped bed and covered her up. Rey could sense a shift in his energy as he carried her into the cockpit. "Are you okay Ben?" She asked with a stronger voice than before, yet still soft. "I know you regret it… Snoke made you feel like it was the best choice.. You may have been the man holding the saber, but you were not the one who ignited it." Rey said. She knew he would carry that guilt, and regret for the rest of his natural life. All she wanted to do was take that pain away from him. Ben turned around to fill the empty pilots seat, which had once belonged to his father Han Solo; when he felt a firm, but gentle hand on his wrist. Not quite large enough to wrap around it. He turned around to meet her gaze, as he noticed she was looking at him with love and warmth, not reprimand. She pulled him close for a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek before he started up the Falcon. Ben set the ship to light speed as they trailed further and further from Korriban. His mind still plagued by dark thoughts even with the fall of the Sith. Although, not as dark as before. He renounced his dark ways, although he wished he'd done so sooner. His body ached as he thought of how his betrayal affected his mother and her whole life's purpose. Suddenly he felt warm tears stinging his cheeks and couldn't help but let off a series of sobs. He couldn't let Rey see him cry. He couldn't handle seeing another person he cared for yet again suffer from his actions. Rey was fast asleep, recovering from her revival. She slept in peace for what seemed like ages. Ben took a glance as her as he set the ship on auto pilot on low speed. He got up from his seat and walked over to the bed, sitting next to her admiring her facial features at ease, and her soft snoring as she turned towards him, still asleep. He smiled at her and tucked her hair back from her face. He knew he never wanted to leave her. He thought highly of this resilient young woman. He was remorseful as he thought back to their many battles. He never meant to put her in this position. He got back up and headed back to his seat. As the ship started to make it's descend, Rey woke up with a feeling of nausea. She went to get up and found her legs were asleep. She fell to her hands and knees with a loud thump as the Falcon finally landed. Ben heard the noise and shot straight up with alarm. He looked at her with worried eyes and helped her up to her feet, she ran unsteadily to the garbage shoot and heaved her stomach contents inside. "Are you alright Rey?" Ben asked, his face pinned up, genuine with worry. "I don't know Ben, I think I'm just hungry. Where are we anyway?" Rey wasn't sure how she felt about any of this. They landed on a planet Rey was unfamiliar with. It was desolate, seemily void of life. Buildings lie in ruin, buildings that were once strong, large, and beautiful. Grass long overgrown, trees growing wild and out of control, yet the sky as blue as ever. Abandoned speeders grounded for several years, Rey concluded on her own. This place was strange, yet beautiful even still. "Coruscant," Ben confirmed, easily reading the confusion on her face. "This planet is long abandoned since the days of the Jedi. We should be safe here." Ben looked at her with soft eyes "I will go look for food, water, and some remedies for your nausea. I won't let you feel pain anymore." "I'd like to come with you," Rey courtly said. "I do not wish to be by myself in this state" Or at all she had thought. "I do not want you to be hurt further." Ben admonished. Rey looked at him with a shocked expression. "I apologize Rey, I just- I can't bare to see you in anymore pain." Rey felt relief as he said that. She didn't want to be yelled at or reprimanded. "Rey, you are far too precious to me. I would be lost and totally alone without you in my presence. I- I.. you are-," he trailed off unable to finish what he was saying. "I am what?" Rey prodded. "I can't find the words to describe how I feel Rey. Please forgive me.. I just, I admire you immensely. You're beautiful, strong, and always striving to be good, even when the voice of darkness would vow to sway you. You're incorrigible- in the best of ways. Rey, you inspire me to be a better man every single day." "Oh Ben I- you're not the monster I once thought you to be" Ben winced as she said that "I feel this strong connection to you,-" "I feel it too," Ben interjected. "I know not where our path leads, dear Ben, but I want to spend the rest of my days with you, I don't see myself able to live without you. Feeling your warmth, and feeling your soul awakens my heart in ways I never thought possible. When Snoke bridged our minds, it was a curse- but also a blessing." They both grimaced at the mention of that name. They gave each other a soft kiss and loving embrace before they set out for the supplies they meant to find. Although the planet lay in ruin, they were glad to be far away from Korriban. They didn't have any luck finding remedies for nausea, but that was okay. She felt much less tense than before. They found scraps of food here and there. Then, they saw some strange looking animals grazing on the overgrown grass. Rey wasn't too crazy about the idea of possibly killing a creature for food, but she decided she was too hungry to care. Ben flipped on the saber he carried and with one fluid motion, he threw it at the creature, decapitating it, killing it instantly. His tired hands expertly peeled the fur off of this strange animal; unsure of the species, it resembles a tauntaun. Although much smaller and far more furry. They packed as much meat as they could, hoping to find water sometime soon. Ben grabbed Rey's hand and they walked back to the ship to cook the meat. They had no kitchen on board so Rey had to create a makeshift stove. She took apart a hologram receptor and her lightsaber, salvaging the coil that gave the weapon the ability to sear through flesh easily with unforgiving heat. She attached it to the hologram receptor and switched it on. Feeling the unit getting hot, she set a large metal saucer on top. As long as they could cook the meat, they cared not about the taste, but the fullness it gave them. This meal wasn't very good tasting, but it refilled their energy, by the grace of God. They slept a while after their meal when Ben looked to Rey as she slept again. He gently traced a finger on her lips, waking her up. She grabbed his hand and kissed each finger. Looking to him saying "Ben, thank you.. thank you for saving my life when you didn't have to. Thank you for everything you've done for me this far. You've given me a new purpose to keep going. With you I feel invincible, immortal even. Rough as I feel today. I need you Ben, my heart needs you." With that, Ben couldn't help but smile and pull her close into a hug giving her forehead gentle kisses. "Rey," he beckoned "I think I'm in love with you; what you just said, stole my heart." She pulled him tighter and reminded him, "My dearest Ben, we must find water now. I'm positively parched. And I know you must be too." He knew she was right. Rey led the way this time, scavenging was her job for eons. This should be easy enough for her.


	2. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly where their love for each other starts to blossom even more.

With her staff helping to keep her steady, she trekked for what felt like hours. Ben following behind her; helping her climb to high vantage points. At last, they found water! And just in time. The long journey from the Falcon took Its toll on them. They filled every container they found with water. Not knowing when they'd next come across water.  
After a long trip back to the Falcon, they got lost. Rey panicked internally thinking I can't be stranded here!!! Ben reassured her with a loving glance and she felt much better. It wasn't too much longer before they reached the ship. Both relieved to not have to walk any further for a few days. They walked through the corridors finding their way back to the cockpit; drinking water to quench their thirst.  
"Ben, I have something I want to ask you," Rey beamed.  
"What is it sweet Rey?" Said Ben as he took her hand in his, circling the top of her hand with his thumb.  
"Ben, I love you too.. so much more than you know.. but I don't know what to do with my feelings for you. I just lost the people I have considered family for the past several years all at once. I'm in pain, and my heart hurts."  
"Oh Rey.. I know you're hurting. None of this could possibly be easy for you," he hesitated to keep talking.  
"But I think there's something you should know. Do you remember our battle on the remnants of the Death Star? You pierced my flesh with my own saber.. you healed me; though you didn't have to. You took my ship and left me there.. I need you to know, when you saved me, you also saved my soul. I renounced my pledge to the First Order. I couldn't keep hurting you. I have loved you since our minds were bridged by that wretched evil Snoke. I fought that emotion for the longest time because I was angry. I was angry at my Uncle for what he almost did, I was angry at my parents for putting their affairs before me, angry with the First Order for their abuse of my mind, and myself, for not having the strength to choose my own path.. I needlessly projected all that anger on to you. Instead of just being honest. I'm sorry, for everything. Nobody is perfect Rey, I hurt you and I would take it all back if I could. I took everyone's kindness for weakness and flaw. I never wanted anything to go this far," he finished looking at her with a sorry and ashamed look.  
Rey couldn't help by cry ugly heaving sobs full of mourning and sadness. She was happy to hear him apologize, but so sad to be reminded of everything. She knew Ben was manipulated into acting the way he did so she tried not to harbor too much anger towards him. She sat up cross-legged facing him now, still crying. She grabbed his shirt to pull him up and gave him a tight hug, crying into his shoulder; clenching his shirt in her fists.  
She was finally able to compose herself as Ben gently cupped her cheek, still red, hot and wet from crying. He asked with a soft voice "Rey, are you alright? I didn't mean to make you upset my love, I just didn't want to be deceitful towards you. You don't deserve more pain." "I'm okay Ben," she began "I'd be lying if I said I don't feel any pain in what you just said. But what's done is done. I will remember my friends for teaching me how to be caring and helpful. And I am so grateful for you. I've never known a love like yours.. it's invigorating."  
They laid down next to each other his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly. He started humming to her while rubbing her back, soon again she fell asleep; lulled by the comfort of his soft touch and sweet hums. He held her for what felt like an eternity, he did not mind. Rey, briefly woken by her hair prickling her nose she couldn't help but smile; she really liked how this felt. She's never been held this way before, she didn't want him to let her go. She wanted to stay laying down with him for the rest of the day; as did he. Ben longed for a future with this young woman. She was young but had a very experienced life. He was 10 years her junior at most.  
As she slept, Ben got up from the bed, careful not to wake her. He stepped outside for a bit, but not before he left her a note saying: My dearest Rey, I went just outside the Falcon for some fresh air and to do some scavenging. I shouldn't be gone long my sweet. Please rest for a while. Yours affectionately, Ben xx. She woke up a short time after he went outside and read the letter left for her, she held it close to her heart. His handwriting was so delicate and beautiful. Nobody ever spent that much time writing a non-commanding letter to her. She didn't know why he went out to scavenge when they now had all they needed in the ship. Her imagination run rampant at the idea, playing around with what what else he could possibly need. Ben Solo, the man who hasn't lifted a finger without ill intentions for years, now scavenging; oh how the tables have turned!  
He returned a short while later and she shot up to her feet to greet him with a long kiss on his lips, while she clung to his muscular neck with her arms. When they were done with their kiss, she leaned into him for a hug and ran her slender fingers through his long black tresses. He revelled at her touch, as a small groan escaped his lips.  
"Rey, I've never had anyone greet my entrance with such positive affections. I absolutely love how you make me feel and how you can read me like a book. I used to hate being so easily read, everyone called me weak and childish for not being on constant lockdown. You are the first person not to treat me like that." Ben couldn't help but feel safe when he was with her, she helped push the lingering dark thoughts from his mind. She was truly the light he needs to recover from the clutches of the dark Sith life.  
They had been on Coruscant now for a week, living together in close quarters. Rey now fully recovered from her revival, Ben too. They had pondered if they wanted to leave this planet or if they wanted to stay put, to stay by themselves. They had ultimately decided to stay. They cared not that there were no other humans or other sentient life on the planet anymore. They did not feel they should answer to anyone anymore. Rey was able to scavenge the parts necessary to build a home, a real home; Ben started cutting trees with the saber that had once belonged to his mother, Leia Organa. Expertly cutting trees with one slash each.  
"Ben, what will we use for bonding the trees together? I didn't find any unprepared cement," Rey said in dismay.  
"My dear we will do whatever is necessary to build ourselves a home, that I can promise you." He proved to keep his word. He found a species of animal that seemed to spit a strange substance with a viscous consistency that hardened as is dried. Rey gave him a strange look as he suggested the gross matter to be used. "Don't worry my love, we can paint the walls after the house is built."  
Ben and Rey carefully planed the wood by hand, as they had no machine to do so. The wood wasn't totally flat but it didn't have to be, it was unique, just as they themselves had been. They made a thick layer of mud on the inside of the house to insulate against harsh temperatures. Then the two of them put even more wood against the mud, in between layers of the strange spit substance used before to bond the wood together.  
"This is my first time doing something constructive Rey, I really hope you like the house when it's finished, you deserve nothing but the best." Ben meant every word he said.  
The house is now finished after days of piercingly hard work. They were both very pleased with their new home. They built it slightly uphill, a mere 30 feet from the river. Life was starting to look up for them.  
"Ben, this is the first true home I've ever had… I am very happy it was built with you. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." Her voice trailed off as she could feel him staring at her. She looked at him, "what is it?"  
"Rey, although right now we can't do it appropriately.. I- I want to know… " he swallows and tugs and his shirt exposing some of his chest, "if I ask for your hand in marriage, would you accept my proposal? I have never been so sure about wanting anything in my life." He produced a ring he found when he was scavenging the week previous.  
Rey was surprised by his question. Her body ached when they were apart for more than a few hours. He ignited a feeling inside her that she couldn't quite place. Yet, she wasn't sure what she should say. She wasn't quite sure he was done with his dark deeds. She wanted to believe he was done, as he has been very respectful and loving towards her for the past several weeks. He built me a home, she thought. She finally made her mind up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will try to make chapter 3 more in depth than this. This chapter is an important part of their romantic development. Again, pardon any errors in formatting and punctuation. I promise the story will be getting far more interesting than this!! I will edit mistakes as they're pointed out to me.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is definitely more exciting than chapter 2 in my opinion. Please enjoy this chapter🖤. I'll get another one out soon. Thank you to the Reylo shippers for reading my fic!!

"Ben, if I say yes to your proposal, do you promise your dark deeds are behind you for good?" She qualmed. Ben was noticeable saddened by her question. He couldn't believe she had some doubt after everything they've been through together.  
"Rey," he began, as he took her hands into his, looking into her eyes, "I know my past life was dark, full of evil deeds… but I make a solemn promise to you I will never be swayed to wrongdoing again. I love you far too much to let the voices of the dark affect my thoughts any longer." She was suddenly at ease when she realized he was truthful in his words.  
"Then my answer is yes, Ben yes I will marry you."  
He smiled as wide as he possibly could; Rey had accepted his proposal. He couldn't bring himself to believe this was real life. He never thought he'd be worthy of anyone's love. Not even his parents love, yet in the end, they both loved him though he'd done so much wrong. Now he had a life seasoned lady by his side, he felt like he was floating. He kissed Rey holding her face gingerly. A warm tingling sensation washed over him.. a feeling he'd never before felt with another person, only by himself. He could feel his cheeks getting red and hot with every new breath.  
Rey suddenly felt a slight pressure pushing on her belly, seeming to come from Ben. She pulled out of the kiss, not knowing where the pressure was coming from. She looked up and down his body trying to figure out where that strange pressure came from. She finally settled on his face.  
"Ben, are you alright? I felt something pushing on my stomach. Are you injured?"  
"No dear I'm not injured, I'm aroused," Ben quipped. Rey couldn't help but feel herself growing hot and fluttery. That's one word not familiar to her; but she knew it had to be an intimate word.  
"Aroused?" Rey asked, slightly crinkling her nose at the word. Ben let out a quiet chuckle at her innocence. -How do I put this modestly-, Ben thought. "Arousal is a fancy word that means my body wants to be with your body. My manhood craves your womanhood."  
"Oh," Rey began, relieved Ben wasn't hurt. "My body wants yours too, Ben. I can feel it too."  
She bit her lip and reached out slowly to feel the stiff member growing harder still when she heard a loud crash outside. They quickly composed themselves and ran outside. With her staff, and Ben with his mother's saber, they examined the area to figure out what that sound was. Could it be? It was a newly fallen Tie Fighter! What was that doing on Coruscant? They slowly walked up to the Tie Fighter, arms ready for whatever came out of it. To their surprise, it was a droid! But not just any droid. It was Rey's favorite gold top, C-3PO!  
"I must say madam, you are rather hard to find" he said.  
"C-3PO how are you here right now? Why are you here?!" Rey questioned him, genuinely confused, happy too.  
"The resistance has faltered and the base was on fire. One of the rebels forced me to come where the Falcon was known to have landed. The tracker showed you were here on Coruscant. Though, I do not know why you came here of all places. It's not very scenic."  
Ben felt like a fool, he was so eager to get away from Korriban he forgot about the tracker in the ship.  
Ben didn't want anyone to take Rey from him. He wasn't too thrilled about the droid showing up out of nowhere. He would just have to see what happened from here. As Rey talked with 3PO, Ben walked to the Falcon and destroyed the tracker, and was positive it could never again be fixed; not even by the cunning Rey Palpatine… or the droid. He wouldn't let anyone else find their home. It's bad enough the droid located them, he didn't want anyone with ill intent to follow suit.  
"Master Rey, I do need to know what you are doing here with Kylo Ren he-" "3PO, he saved my life," Rey interrupted, "the man the universe knows to be Kylo Ren is gone. Ben Solo saved my life the day Palpatine was killed for good. I spent my life Force killing him. I was able to withstand as much as I did, because that evil man was my grandfather. Ben revived me and has treated me with nothing but respect and love the whole time since." She finished. "You mean to tell me that dastardly blood courses through your veins? Your circuits must be malfunctioning master Rey, that's simply not true. I refuse to believe it. You are far better than that frightful looking nerf herder." 3PO chimed.  
Rey and 3PO met Ben at the Falcon a short time after they had briefly spoke. 3PO decided to take refuge in the Falcon instead of staying in their home. Which Ben and Rey were both thankful for. They held hands leaving the capable droid to his own devices in the Falcon. They couldn't wait to be back home. Their home was absolutely lovely. The outside was painted using some found paint at an old construction mill down the river a bit. The color is a modest powder blue. Behind the house lay a lounging area, to enjoy the outdoors without going too far from home. The inside wasn't much to look at but is had everything needed to be home. A full sized kitchen, a comfortably sized living room/dining room with a small Holovision, a large bathroom branching off to the left with a tub big enough for two, and a bedroom. The bedroom large enough for their bed, wardrobe, and a full sized mirror.  
"It's so weird he's here now Ben, I'm just happy to have another voice to speak to. Especially one I've known for so long."  
"Tell me about it," Ben quipped, "3PO was a huge part of my childhood, my grandfather Anakin Skywalker created him as a boy."  
They made their way into their bedroom and sat down together on the bed, turning towards each other. Ben held her left hand in his own, turning the engagement ring on her finger; peering at her with a longing gaze. The idea that someday in the future they shall marry made Ben get that tingly feeling again. He gathered Rey's face in his free hand and gave her a kiss. Her lips were warm, soft, and tasted like honey. For the first time he slipped his tongue into her mouth meeting hers without stopping. Their tongues danced around for a while and Rey moaned as she realized she was getting a feeling down below she's never felt so strongly before. She pulled Ben closer to her and she sat on his lap. He moved his hands down her soft ribbed cotton shirt to explore her torso, inch by inch. His hands halting at the soft flesh of her breasts. She moaned and quivered at the feeling; no man has ever touched her that way before.  
He moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt carefully pulling it off her body. When a better view of her torso he couldn't help but get excited with what he saw. Rey was the first woman he cared to have in an intimate way, he knew he was doing good by saving his virginity for the right woman. He ran his hands up from her abdomen and cupped her supple breasts in his hands and massaged them methodically; bringing his face down to her breasts and gently sucking on one of her nipples. The sensation caused her to moan again, growing more moist for him. But before they could get any further Rey felt the urge to vomit again. She hurried to the bathroom and tossed her stomach contents again. After that she just wanted to get to bed. Leaving her disappointed and betrayed by her own body.  
"It's okay my dear, we will continue this when you're feeling better. Get some rest Rey, I love you." He kissed her forehead and laid down next to her. He wanted to continue but he cared more that she is kept safe and healthy. He couldn't wait to glance upon her perfect body again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this at nearly 11pm est time tonight. I will read through it tomorrow to see if there are any major typos or issues. If I miss something don't hesitate to leave a comment with some quoted text so I can find it easier.
> 
> I hope this chapter is tasty enough 😉.  
> It gets better in chapter 4!


	4. Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy in this chapter! I tried not to use any raunchy terms for description during the intimate moments. Please enjoy!

The next few days had been busy for Rey and Ben. Rey was strong with the Force, that much was plainly obvious. But she was still a bit reckless with it. She sent some debris flying much further than she meant to, almost hitting their house. Rey looked to Ben sheepishly, "sorry," she whispered, immediately throwing her hands down to her sides. Ben decided to train her in the ways of the force after she nearly destroyed the house. That's part of why he took her to Coruscant. The planet was long used for training generations of Jedi. Even as it lie in ruin, the atmosphere still hummed with light.  
"Your form has improved significantly Rey, I'm very impressed" Ben said as he put his hands on her hips to help steady her stance. They both grew warm and tingly with the contact. "Thank you Ben, without your guidance I'd be a mess." Rey dropped her hands to her sides and turned around, still being held by her hips.  
Ben took her hand and led her back to the house. The member in his pants growing hard, throbbing with angst. Effortlessly lifting her up setting her on the couch, he gently laid her on her back. He laid kisses on her face, trailing down her neck, massaging her exposed earlobe. He took her shirt off, then his own, and started to kiss and suckle her breasts. She grew damp with his touch, growing more aroused as he suckled on her nipples. She was eager to discover what lay under his pants, noticing his girth pressing into her again. She reached down to run her hand over his member and he moaned, the sound muffled by her breasts. With the touch of her hand on his erection, he couldn't help but bring it out for her to look at and touch even more. He took his pants off and threw them to the other side of the room. She bit her lip, impressed with his muscular stature and surprised his member was able to fit the confines of his pants.  
Ben grabbed her pants and pulled them off her legs, leaving nothing but her panties on. He made his way back to her legs and slowly pulled them apart.  
"Rey, I can't help but notice how aroused you are, would you like me to help you take care of that? I've never had the chance to enjoy my arousal before. I'd love to have that experience for the first time with you." He began rubbing her inner thighs. "I want you Ben, I want all of you, please be gentle. This is my first time too"  
"Of course love," Ben said tenderly.  
Kissing her thighs up to her moist center, he tugged her panties off with his mouth to finally see the gift he was waiting for. "Mmmmm," he quipped, "such a good smell." Bringing his hand up to her entrance, he slipped a finger inside, astonished at just how wet she truly was. She moaned as he pushed his finger a bit deeper. He pulled his finger out to show her the clear, sticky slick he pulled from her, before touching it to his lips. The taste made his erection throb and grow slightly longer. He grabbed his erection and brought it down to her entrance, teasing it, circling it, marking her with his pre-cum. He found her little pearl shapes pleasure spot and started to rub it with the head of his erection. The heat and moisture on it made her heart flutter in her chest while simultaneously making her moan loudly.  
"Mmmmm, ah, ooohhh, Ben. Ben! You feel so go-," she was cut off, her body started throbbing with pleasure as she felt her first orgasm. She moaned so loud she was basically screaming. Thankfully there were no neighbors!  
Rey grabbed Ben and prompted him to insert himself to her entrance, now dripping wet with slick and throbbing, aching for him to fill her up. He was all too happy to oblige to her request, thirsty for relief. He'd gotten experience pleasing himself before, but not like he was about to. The tightness, the slick, the warmth, it felt amazing.. there was no comparison as to how this felt to self pleasure.  
"How does this feel Rey? It's not too much is it?"  
"No Ben... I want you to fill me up slowly," she replied, "I don't want to walk right for a week".  
With Rey wanting more depth, Ben lifts her up and switches positions with her. She mounts his body, straddling him with her legs and starts slowly bouncing on him. She gradually gains speed, not wanting to hurt herself too badly. Ben grabs her hips helping her stay up and gain momentum, him thrusting in time to her bouncing. This was a feeling they both loved and felt like they couldn't get enough of. With each pounding thrust, he got closer to climax. He held her hips down so his erection plunged deeper and finally got his sweet release. Hot, sticky wet semen released inside Rey's body. Ben roared with pleasure, this was probably one of the best days of his life so far. He helped Rey with her dismount and gave her a kiss on her forehead whispering to her, "you're mine forever my love, this was amazing!"  
She rose to her feet and stumbled a little bit, steadied by Ben's firm hands. Ben stood up next to her and they walked to the bathroom together. Rey went to turn on the faucet to the bathtub to a steaming hot temperature. She set two cloths over the side of the tub and a bar of soap, made from the fat of that strange creature they killed what seemed like months ago already. Ben got into the tub first, then he helped Rey get in so she sat between his legs against his chest. He lathered the soap in one of the cloths and began rubbing it in her neck, massaging the tension in her muscles away. He got her hair wet, washing away the sweat trapped from their love making session. He then reached around her to wash her private area finding it swollen, she winced at his touch. He hugged her from behind softly apologizing for the swelling and obvious pain she felt.  
"It's okay Ben, the pain was worth it, I'd do that again if we were able to," she said as she leaned into the hug.  
Rey spun around, careful not to crush his member in the process. She wet his hair and soaped it up, forming a tall mohawk, giggling at how it looked. He smiled at her and playfully splashed her and rinsed his hair off. Rey then washed his now flaccid member; careful not to excite him again. The water was starting to cool so they got out of the tub and helped one another dry off. They walked to the kitchen to find something to eat before heading off to bed. Ben heard a tapping sound outside and went to investigate, towel still wrapped around his waist. Looking out the window he saw C-3PO hurriedly running towards the house. He opened the door before the droid reached the door.  
"3PO? What are you doing out there?" Ben asked with an annoyed tone.  
"Please excuse me sir, but we have a problem."  
"Problem? What sort of problem?"  
"Sir, the Falcon is in dire need of repair and I can't seem to find the parts to fix it."  
"3PO, we will have plenty of time to fix that old thing. Just enjoy this planet and take a load off. Everything will be okay 3PO, I promise," Ben finished. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to fix the ship, but he didn't want to worry about it at the moment. C-3PO clattered back to the ship and Ben went back to the kitchen; he didn't see Rey, she must have gone to bed. He wasn't sure what to think, the Millennium Falcon was all he had left of his father. It was also their only means of transportation; he hoped they could fix whatever damaged needed to be repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued reading of my fic! I appreciate it more than anyone knows. I may not be able to get chapter 5 out tomorrow, but I will try to get it worked out soon! Thank you for reading!!🖤
> 
> Also, if there are any typos that escaped me, I apologise! I will do my best to fix any the next time I upload a chapter.


	5. The Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there isn't anything sexual -sorry!- but there is some important dialogue here. Please enjoy chapter 5!

"Master Rey, I insist you come with me to the ship to help me fix it. Kylo ren told me not to worry about it last month, but I simply can't stand by and watch a perfectly sound ship stay in a state of disrepair! "  
"3PO?! How did you get in the house?!" Rey replied, she was a bit freaked out that she didn't hear him enter their home. "What's wrong with the Falcon? This is the first I'm hearing about this," Rey finished, looking at Ben sourly. He was still asleep and at peace, she hardly wanted to wreck his slumber; but she needed to ask him about this.  
She reached down and shook him awake,  
"Ben! Why didn't you tell me about the Falcon needing repairs sooner? That is our only means of transportation right now, it NEEDS to get repaired! What's wrong with it?" She prompted, Ben glanced at C-3PO angrily, he didn't want Rey to know. He wanted all her attention, he didn't want her attention focused on that ship.  
"Rey I'm sorry okay. I wanted to focus solely on you, your happiness, and your health and safety, not that ship. I haven't been to look at it and 3PO hasn't told me any specifics," he replied. He felt bad for not telling her sooner, but he didn't want her to worry about trivial things. Although he supposed this wasn't trivial.. he was just being kind of selfish.  
Rey took Ben's hand and pulled him out of the bed.  
"Ben we need to get dressed if we're going to at least see what needs to be fixed. That's the least you could do after lying to me."  
"I didn't lie to you Rey, just didn't think to tell you right away."  
"That's just it Ben, you don't think before you do sometimes. Are you still being pulled by the dark side? Because if you are, I deserve to know!"  
"Rey I think you're blowing this out of proportion a bi-" he was cut off before he could even finish his sentence. "Ben Solo!! I- I'm sorry okay. I don't know what's going on with me. You're right, I shouldn't have gotten so upset over this. It's just.. the falcon means a lot to me, and I'm sure you know that. I just wish you told me sooner. Now Ben, please. Get dressed so we can go take a look." Rey didn't know why she talked down to him like that, she knew he didn't deserve a verbal lashing, just a mild reprimand.  
Rey looked to Ben's face with sorry eyes and said to him, "Ben, I know lately my fuse has been very short and I do not know why.. it scares me. I am SO sorry for acting that way. I'm also sorry for doing that" she traced her finger down his scar that started just above his brow that trailed down his cheek, around his muscular chest, to under his right arm pit. "Had I known you weren't the monster I thought you to be, I wouldn't have tried to kill you Ben."  
"I don't blame you for it Rey. I was an angry man out for blood I didn't truly believe should have been taken. That's why I never killed you. I saw something special in you from the moment I took you from Maz Kanata's. It wasn't the light I saw, or Force, but something truly special. I was angry about being a puppet to the dark side, and angry that they seduced me to it. I should have been strong like my uncle, Luke, and resisted it. But once he tried to kill me, I was afraid to fight it anymore, my Master failed me, I wanted my revenge. I thought if I did what I was told to do, that Snoke would reward me handsomely, I was wrong. Very wrong, but unfortunately I didn't realize that until after I killed my father." Rey couldn't help but cry and give him a hug. "Ben Solo, I love you. I will always love you, demons and all," she brushed a kiss on his chest and then they headed to the Falcon.  
Upon examination the repairs needed were not as serious as C-3PO made it sound, but he can't fix them all on his own. The hyperdrive cables have been chewed through by a strange breed of what seems to be a variant of Porg. The light speed propulsion system was damaged by the rough landing on Coruscant… Ben wasn't too great at landing ships, especially not this one; his mother wasn't particularly great at landing ships either. Perhaps the most concerning damage was the windshield had a large crack in the middle that splintered in all directions.  
"How the hell are we going to fix that! I highly doubt there's another corellian ship with perfect windows lying around here! This is just great!" Ben was not happy with C-3PO for not making a list of damages, perhaps he'd have paid more attention to the matter if he had.  
Most of the damages were an easy fix, but the cracked glass was going to be difficult to find a solution for.  
"3PO, you search in the north, Ben and I will search to the west, we NEED to try to find another corellian ship with intact windows. Or else we will be trapped here forever." Rey wasn't feeling good this morning but didn't tell Ben, she knew this wasn't going to sit well with him. He was very protective of her, for which she was grateful; she just wished he would give her some room to regain some of her previous independence. Ben and Rey trekked several miles westward, and southwestern trying to find a corellian ship, but they weren't successful.  
They we're halfway back to the house when Rey fell down and accidentally vomited on Ben's shoes.  
"Rey?! Are you okay?! What happened?" Ben wasn't sure what had happened to her, fatigue maybe? But he knew it wasn't going to be easy cleaning up the mess.  
"Ben, I feel strange. I feel an odd sensation near constantly and I'm afraid" she looked up at him with eyes full of worry and fear. Ben hovered his hands over her and concentrated his energy to her body to determine what could possibly be the cause of her discomfort. He stopped soon after he started, breathing shakily, his eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.  
"Ben... What is it? I don't like how you're looking at me."  
"Rey y- I don't- how?!"  
"Ben? Out with it! I can take it, whatever it is," Rey needed to know what he felt.  
"You won't believe me.. but Rey, you're teeming with life. You are pregnant." Ben was concerned for Rey's safety, but also his unborn child. Coruscant in Its current state is not safe to birth children. Ben carried Rey back to their house and forbade her from leaving. He couldn't risk her getting injured, dehydrated, or malnourished, especially now.  
If they can't find another corellian ship they'd have to improvise, and it wouldn't be pretty. Unfortunately C-3PO wasn't blessed with reparative technology like other droids. A BB unit would be able to repair this problem without fail. But no, the droid that crash landed was a human cyborg relations specialist. If Han and Luke hadn't taught him anything about ship maintenance, he'd be completely useless.  
"3PO, you didn't happen to have BB-8 or R2 with you, did you? I need to try to scan for corellian ship parts but, I know you can't provide that service," Rey asked dejectedly.  
"I'm terribly sorry master Rey, but it was only me. But I can try to see if the Falcon's scanners will be of any help."  
Ben escorted C-3PO back to the Falcon to use the scanner.  
"3PO I need you to turn the engine on so we can power up the scanner, this is our only hope. There's no way we can fly this thing with a cracked windshield, as soon as we leave this planet, the windshield would shatter. None of the speeders are salvageable so we can't search any further."  
"Master Kylo - I mean Ben, what would become of master Rey if we don't fix the ship?"  
"I don't want to think about that right now."  
"Excuse me sir, but by my calculations, she has a 70% chance she may not survive childb-" C-3PO was cut off immediately. Ben used telekinesis to lift him up.  
"I just told you I DO NOT want to think about that," Ben admonished as he put the droid back down.  
He composed himself and slowly pulled the switch for the scanners hoping it's scanners would find something good.  
"Sir, you won't believe this," C-3PO chimmed.  
"Try me 3PO," Ben said mildly annoyed. He didn't mean to treat the droid so harshly, but he reminded him of the family he has lost throughout the years, looking at his gold body was really painful some days.  
"The scanners found what seems to be a desolate corellian ship. Inoperable, but mostly intact from what I can see. Though I do not know about the windshield. I cannot run a systems check for a ship offline, nor can I from this distance. Your only option is to check it out on foot, the Falcon absolutely should remain grounded unless absolutely necessary at this time. The wreckage is 20 miles due north east. Please do be careful, I do not know what lies beyond sight.. I must go back to Master Rey, she shouldn't be alone in her state. May the force be with you sir."  
After heading back home to tell Rey of his plan and bid his farewell, he set out on foot to check out the wreckage, but not before grabbing a long range communicator from the Falcon. He promised her he would try and make haste. He knew he'd be gone for a few days, possibly a week. He really hated this. He hated being alone, and he hated being alone with his thoughts more than anything. Always thoughts from his past swirling around when he's by himself. He told Rey before that the dark stopped trying to seduce him, and for the most part, he was honest. But he didn't want to scare her away by telling her. He'd worked far too long and hard to ruin the only shot he had at a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's a twist here! Sorry for not getting chapter 5 out as fast as 1-4, but I've been busy with adult responsibilities xD.
> 
> As per usual, some typos may be present, so bear with me. Thank you for your ongoing support!!🖤


	6. Where to Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very important dialogue here! We have a guest Force ghost visit and a couple twists. As always, please enjoy chapter 6!💖

The more Ben thought about Rey on his walk to the corellian ship, the more he couldn't believe what had happened. Pregnant? How? Well, he knew HOW but he wasn't thinking about the consequences beforehand. What would his mother think? What would Snoke think? Eeeehhh… maybe it's best not to think about Snoke. He shuddered at the thought of him. Snoke is Dead, so is Palpatine.. he'd better stay dead! Ben knew for Rey's sake, he'd better push those dark thoughts out of his mind. Meditation was the best way to connect more to the light, but it had been a long time since he'd even tried to meditate.  
It was getting dark and Ben thought it was the perfect time to try to meditate. Above all other dislikes, being alone with his thoughts in the dark, that was his number one most dreaded occurrence. He's denied the light side of the force for so long, he wasn't entirely sure how to even begin.   
"Okay, here goes nothing you big dummy," Ben said aloud. Talking to himself somewhat helped avoid feeling so lonely in the dark. He found a flat piece of ground and sat down cross-legged. He pressed his palms into the ground ever so slightly, quietly muttering to himself, "I am one with the Force, the Force is with me," over and over again trying to feel the light.   
"Mother, if you can hear me, please lend me some guidance. I need you - Rey needs you. I got her pregnant and I'm worried about her. I don't want her to die in childbirth. We're alone on this planet. No doctors, the falcon needs repairs, I don't know what to do mother," Ben pleaded with the Force to let him speak with his mother's ghost, seemingly to no avail.  
"Ben," a male voice beckoned from behind.   
"Ben, I know I am not who you wanted to speak with but here I am. I guess the Force wanted you to see me, not your preferred person, sorry kid."  
Ben couldn't believe his eyes, it was the Force ghost of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader. He presented himself as the young man he used to be.   
"Grandfather? Definitely not who I expected to see."  
"Look kid, I've been where you're at before. I struggled between dark and light during my training, as you know. Your Uncle, my son made me realize I chose the wrong path. Unfortunately I was a stubborn, selfish ass when I was alive and shook off anyone's words of comfort or reason. Even my own wife, Queen Amidala." He paused for a moment to get closer to Ben, "All she ever did was try to help me stay level headed and I was not good to her. I force choked her when she was pregnant with Luke and Leia, I broke her heart. She died shortly after childbirth.. she died because of me. I didn't care then because I was listening to the voices from the dark side and I grew tiresome of being responsible for keeping peace, and being a symbol of hope. But Ben, it is not too late for you. The girl Rey loves you, even after all you've done. That's a force nobody can touch; you are a Dyad."  
"How do you know grandfather? I don't want to lose her. She means everything to me. She's pregnant and I worry she might get hurt or worse. Palpatine was her grandfather. I'm worried that his soul will invade my unborn child's body and try to make his return."  
"Use the Force, what does it tell you? The Force senses the dark and light in all souls. When you see her again, you'll know, dear boy." Anakin's ghost was starting to fade away, "Oh and Ben, your mother is so very proud of you for saving the girl's life, and your own. She wanted nothing but your happiness and light to shine through, you've done her very proud. May the Force be with you grandson, live well and be happy."   
Ben was alone now, but he was relieved by the surprising visit from his grandfather. He tried to meditate again. He couldn't let the dark thoughts take him again. Ben cleared his head and repositioned himself as he was sitting before. To his astonishment, he was finally able to meditate, he felt light wash over him like a spiritual rebirth. He didn't hear the voices of the dark anymore. He felt the Force bond start,  
"Rey," he whispered. "I can't begin to describe how much I miss you."  
"I've missed you too Ben, the baby is getting stronger everyday I can feel it," Rey said as she caressed her belly. "I love you Ben Solo, I can't wait to see you again" the Force bond broke off leaving him alone again, but he was okay.  
He meditated in peace until the first hint of sunrise. Then he was on his way again, he wasn't too far now. The ship was only a mile from him now. He picked up speed and ran the rest of the way.   
Ben picked up his communicator and thought it would be a good time to let Rey know of his progress, their bond the night before didn't last long enough for him to let her know.  
"Rey I am close to the corellian ship now, please board the Falcon and remain on stand by. The windshield will hold up with a slow speed on the planet, but I don't think it would work more than once. I love you, with hope, we should be reunited soon." He reached the ship and was not able to board it. Thankfully the front appeared to be in good enough shape to possibly salvage the windshield. Cautiously walking to the front of the ship to his amazement, the windshield was not damaged.   
"Rey, you won't believe it! The windshield is in one piece! I'll try to figure out how to get the glass out of this ship, I can't wait to see you again. Please fly safely."   
"I'll be over to you as fast as I can Ben, I love you," Rey replied. She gathered all the important supplies from the house, and loaded some other stuff on to the Falcon using telekinesis as to not strain herself. She was scared to fly the ship with the glass being cracked so badly. She had no choice though, she wasn't going to make Ben walk back to the ship, that was cruel.   
She had some issues starting the ship but C-3PO was able to help her out with that. She lifted off the ground very slowly and didn't dare fly it very high. She stayed low to the ground and didn't go too fast. The fun part would be where she'd try and find a large enough clearing to land, that always proved difficult in unfamiliar territory.  
"Master Rey the ships scanner is showing the ship to be right in front of us. I advise you to land soon." She could sense Ben nearby and was immediately glad to be in this strange area. He felt like home, he WAS her home, her soulmate. Being away from him never felt good. She hated being dependent on someone else, but she hated being alone so much more, it was nice having someone care for her and protect her.  
Rey landed the ship and she found her way to Ben, who was obviously frustrated.  
"Ben, what's wrong?"  
"Ha, you're going to think this is stupid Rey"  
"Try me Ben, I probably won't."  
"I - well.. I.. I can't figure out how to remove the windshield without breaking it."  
"Maybe I can help. Ben, the Force? Use it silly!"  
She put her right hand out and rubbed her belly with her left, motioning to Ben to help her. Thankfully the Force was on their side today, her suggestion worked! The next thing they had to do was remove the windshield from the Falcon and not ruin any part of the ship. They used the same tactic and it worked, but it didn't come off as easily. The adhesive on the falcon was very strong. Hopefully there was still enough to bond to the salvaged glass.  
"Rey, you look quite different from the last time I saw you. I better check you over again."  
Under Ben's careful hands he sensed two developing babies instead of just one.   
"Ben, you look like you just saw a ghost, what's wrong with me?" Rey questioned him, she couldn't place his expression.   
"Well I did see a ghost last night, but that's not the point.. Rey, you're expecting twins, they're developing quickly. We must fix the falcon now to find a better planet suited to help you."  
"Ben, what did you mean by ghost- TWINS?!"  
"I saw my grandfather's Force ghost when I was trying to reach out to my mother.. I guess the Force thought my grandfather's advice was better suited for this life experience. Yes Rey, I detected 2 lives growing inside your womb. I sense no dark Rey, only light. I know this is a lot to take in, but I know we can do this together." Ben got done with his speech and gave Rey a short, but passionate kiss. They fixed the windshield in place and by the grace of the Jedi, it wasn't going anywhere. They boarded the Falcon and now had to figure out their next step, where were they to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your ongoing support 💖. This work now has over 200 readers and that makes me so damn happy, y'all don't even know 😭😭😭. I hope this chapter was well received and wasn't too predictable or outlandish. I will try to get a chapter 7 out soon, thank you guys so much💖💖.


	7. Somewhere Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there are a few surprises I hope nobody saw coming. Please enjoy this chapter everyone💖.

"I know where we can go Rey, but I must warn you, you probably won't like it." Ben knew where to go.  
"Why say that Ben? It's not another Death Star planet is it?" Rey joked, Ben didn't say anything.  
"Ben? Is it?," She was genuinely curious to know now.  
"Sorry Rey, no it's not. There's a lot of family history where I'm taking you dear, I'm just a little sad about it. But the light is telling me, we need to go to Tatooine."  
"TATOOINE?! Isn't that planet just like Jakku? A DESERT?!"  
"I told you that you wouldn't like it," Ben replied sheepishly.  
Tatooine might have been a sandy desert land, but at least there were other people there, hopefully doctors or women with experience in birthing children.  
"Ben, perhaps I should pilot, you're not the best at landings. I've been piloting this ship for a few years now and have become very proficient with piloting and landing"  
"Okay Rey, but I'll be your copilot, I doubt 3PO is going to be able to make himself useful."  
"I beg your pardon sir!"  
"We're almost there anyway. We're getting dangerously low on fuel though. 3PO, you spent several years on Tatooine, do you remember if there are any fuel stations on the planet?"  
"Master Kylo-" "It's Ben, just Ben!" "Sorry sir. The fuel station, if I recall correctly should be near the pod racing track. Master Skywalker would race the track as a very young boy.. he built me you know. He was a very intelligent young man, wise beyond his years. It's a shame he let that go to waste."  
Ben hated being reminded of his infamous grandfather's turn to the dark, it hit close to home. The ghosts of his past and Anakin's past haunted him near constantly, swarming around in his mind like a never ending bad dream. He wished it would stop, his regret was endless.  
"We are going to land near the pod racing track and check it out 3PO, please stay here and alert us if anything happens," Rey commanded. She was not feeling the best on that particular day. It was due in part to being pregnant and going to light speed on a ship for the first time in months. She didn't bother telling Ben she felt sick because he could see it in her thoughts.  
"After we check for fuel here Rey, I PROMISE we will go to an area with more civilization. I can't stand seeing you in so much discomfort. Just hang on okay, we'll get you seen soon."  
Ben grabbed his mother's saber from the ship, and Rey grabbed her staff and a communicator. They walked to the pod racing track and lo and behold, there's nobody there, there hasn't been in a long while. Jabba the Hut had been killed by Leia 40 years or so ago, her doing that must have deterred people from taking part in future pod racing. Regardless of how desolate this area seemed to be, they still needed to check for fuel.  
"Rey, can you give me a quick hand here? I need you to help me read the meter."  
"Ben, I've never been to Tatooine before, I do not know how to read that language."  
"Beep boop beep." There was a droid nearby, it sounded oddly familiar.  
"Ben I hear something, sounds like a droid,' Rey said as she clutched her staff at the ready.  
"I don't believe my eyes.. it's an R2 unit! But it's not the R2 I know," to Rey's dismay, this unit was not blue, it was red and a pale eggshell color.  
"The droid said it will help us if we take him out of the desert. I think we should help him,"  
"Beeep beep beeep!"  
"Excuse me, she, the droid is female. She will help us if we help her," Rey said.  
"I guess we have no choice. What shall we call you, female R2 unit?" Ben asked  
*Excited beeping*  
"Really? Rhonda? Okay, whatever works," Ben replied. "Can you tell us what this meter says? Our ship needs fuel. My wife is pregnant with twins and I need to find a place with people that are able to help me care for her are located."  
His wife? Rey got tingly when he said that. They weren't married yet, though it felt as if they already were. She felt like she finally found where she belonged in life being with Ben. Though she didn't picture being pregnant so soon. Especially after losing her virginity. She didn't understand why the Jedi followed a ridiculous rule forcing them to remain celibate,it seemed asinine. Everyone gets sexual urges, and relieving those pent up urges really felt good. She couldn't help but think that maybe if more of the old Jedi order broke celibacy rules, they'd have been a lot happier and less hoity-toity. She enjoyed the feeling and couldn't wait to do it again.  
"Rey, I got some good news! The droid says there's enough fuel in this tank to fill our tank and then some. This is the best news I think we've heard in a while." Ben was happy, he smiled widely and grabbed her in a hug.  
Rey walked back to the Falcon with Rhonda and brought the ship closer to the pump. Ben pumped fuel into the main tank and the reserve tank. He was hopeful that they wouldn't need to fill up again for a while.  
"Master Rey, where in the world did you find this droid? She reminds me of my best friend."  
"I'm sorry 3PO, we didn't find her, she found us... I miss him too. I'm sorry he couldn't be saved. R2 was a great friend and a great droid. Rhonda helped us though, so we promised to help her."  
"Rhonda? What kind of name is that? I've never met a droid with such a ridiculous name!"  
"3PO, mind your manners. She's got a name, and we're going to use it, plain and simple." Rey was quick to defend the new member of the crew.  
Ben climbed back to the ship and drank a bunch of water, he wasn't used to the desert heat just yet, not like how Rey had gotten accustomed to it on Jakku.  
"I don't know how you did it Rey," Ben said gasping for air between gulps, "but you are one strong woman to have spent your life on a desert planet. It couldn't have been easy for you," he finished. He was genuinely proud of her for everything she's been through and for not giving up; he admired her tenacity. Rey smiled and chuckled.  
"Well if you plan on us staying here, it won't take you terribly long to get used to Ben."  
Rey took a rag and wiped the water dripping down his chin and gave him a kiss and a hug. She loved him so much and was happy to have heard him give her praise. She wasn't used to it yet, but she supposed it wasn't too late for her to.  
"Oh!" Rey exclaimed.  
"What? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Ben, the babies are kicking! Really strong too.. would you like to feel?"  
"Of course Rey, I love them already."  
Ben went down on one knee and placed one of his large hands gently on her growing belly, and the other on the small of her back. He rubbed her belly and gave it kisses.  
"Daddy loves you two little sweethearts. I promise I'll always keep you and your mommy safe," Ben said gently with his forehead pressed to Rey's belly. He vowed to break the cycle of dysfunction in his family, he refused to let the same fate happen to his children. Ben was excited to be a father, he was on the cusp of 35 now, but he couldn't help but feel terrified at the same time.  
"I love you so very much Ben," Rey cried, so do the babies, I can sense it. But I need you to ask Rhonda where the nearest village is. I'd do it myself if I wasn't crying."  
"Of course Rey, and I love you too," he beamed. "Rhonda, where is the nearest village? Rey needs to be in an area at all times now where there are people experienced with childbirth."  
"She says the closest place with civilization is a good 50 miles or so to the southwest, there is an elder village there that may be of assistance," C-3PO interjected. "It is getting late now sir, may I suggest everyone rest for the night and continue our journey in the morning?"  
"3PO is right Ben, I'm awfully tired and I could use some rest, you could too. You look positively exhausted."  
"Okay, we'll continue tomorrow. Let's get to bed, my sweet Rey." Ben replied. They went to bed in the oval shaped bed in the cockpit like they did several months before. Finally everything was falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 300 readers now! So wild and amazing! I am astounded so many people have been interested in this work! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well as all the others. Thank you for your ongoing support 💖. 
> 
> Putting them on Tatooine felt like a natural progression to me. I don't know yet if they'll stay there just yet or not, but for now that's where they're at. Also Rhonda was obviously inspired by R2-D2, I just couldn't put him in due to prior events in the story. Plus, I feel like having a female droid might be interesting. 
> 
> I will try to get a chapter 8 out when I can, this is going to be very busy week for me so bear with me. I'm taking some time to read through some of the many fics I have bookmarked. One of my new favorites is "Like Red but Not Quite." Author is KyloTrashForever. It's equal parts romantic, erotic, and there's some mystery. Friendship is a central part of it, so I implore everyone to read it. Thank you!!💖💖
> 
> If there are any typos I apologise in advance!


	8. Where the Hell Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a HUGE plot twist here 😉😉. Please read this chapter and enjoy. It's a bit longer than the other chapters, I just could not stop myself today.

"What is this place, I have never seen anything like this!" Ben exclaimed as his nose wrinkled in confusion... They went to an oddly familiar area. He knew it was where his grandfather spent most of his childhood as a slave. He was a brilliant person from a young age, always building things, and inventing strange things too. They were in his childhood home. In a sealed off section nobody knew about but the original tenants. He'd never been in the house before, but he felt a strange pull to the hidden space. The house had long been abandoned and seemed almost completely hidden by sand.  
"I have no idea, but I think we should check it out together," Rey replied bemused.  
"Rey, I *REALLY* don't think that's a good idea."  
"Where's your sense of adventure Mr. Solo?" Rey joked. She wasn't quite sure what this strange looking device was, nor what it was doing here.  
The room was rather large and a steady low pitched hum surrounded the area. A bright violet color slightly blinded their eyes as they got closer to an unfamiliar device.  
Rey pulled out a communicator from her pocket, "What the hell is that thing?! Rhonda, I think you need to come in here - like right now" Rhonda came down from the Falcon quicker than they thought her little wheels could carry her.  
"Rhonda, what is this thing? My grandfather never mentioned this invention in any of his records, or to... Palpatine." Ben said his name through gritted teeth, still hating the taste on his tongue. Rhonda scanned the device and couldn't find any information on it. She beeped dejectedly.  
"You don't know either? I wonder what it is, if anyone knows about it," Ben's voice trailed off as the group felt a sudden pull towards the swirling violet machine.  
"3PO, lock down the Falcon.. I have a feeling we may not survive this," Ben yelled into the communicator he had as they struggled against the strong pull.  
"Master Ben, what do you mean?"  
"No time to explain, keep yourself and Rhonda safe 3PO we love you," Ben said in slow grunting breaths.  
"REY!! REY!! TAKE MY HAND!"  
Ben reached out to grab Rey's arm and hold her closely to him. She buried her face in his chest, scared to look up. They didn't know what was happening and Rey couldn't help but regret suggesting they explore this room. They couldn't fight the pull of the machine any longer and they slowly eased into the swirling violet center, the hum of the machine deafening, growing louder still. The two exchanged 'I love yous', holding each other tightly as they knew their fate was uncertain at this point. They were through the machine and were not dead. Very taken aback by what just happened.  
"Where are we Ben?" She looked absolutely horrified, for good reason, Ben wasn't feeling any less terrified than her.  
"Um, I- I don't know," Ben replied shakily. He ignited the lightsaber still hanging from his pocket for a light source. They were in some sort of room, it was painfully dark. Rey held his free hand as he walked in front of her in search for a door.  
They finally got to a door, Ben reaching out to turn the doorknob slowly, Rey standing behind him carefully, as they didn't know what lay beyond it. He finally got the door open and their eyes were met with blinding sunlight and a vast array of strange noises and sights. With the light around them now, Ben turned off the lightsaber and they walked forward.  
"Get the hell out of my way you emo freak!"  
A strange man yelled at Ben on a strange biwheeled ground transportation device, nearly hitting them. "Emo?" Ben repeated in a confused voice.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY MARILYN MANSON!" Ben couldn't believe his ears, what foul language! And who was Marilyn Manson? Was she a senator?  
"Ben we'd better move to the side. These people do not seem very friendly."  
They walked along buildings, careful not to get in anyone else's way.  
"What the fuck are you guys wearing," a strange woman cackled. "You guys LARPing or some shit? Y'all look dumb," she finished as she threw the rest of her drink at them.  
"-M- aster- R-" C-3PO was trying to contact them, but he was having immense difficulty.  
"Master Rey!" He sounded much clearer now, send of urgency in his tone.  
"3PO I am so very glad to hear your voice. Wherever we are, these are not kind people," Rey said sadly.  
"It seems as if you've traveled to the milky way galaxy! Very far into the future I might add. Rhonda is tracking your communicators and told me you've landed in New York City on the planet Earth. I have no idea how the communications system is still working either. I do hope that is stays that way. According to Rhonda, you are in the year 2020," Ben took the communicator from Rey, who was frozen in shock.  
"We're where? WHEN? Holy cow. How did this happen! Wait…" Ben remembered that strange machine in the old house on Tatooine.. that *had* to be it, he thought. Maybe his grandfather thought they'd be better suited here? But why? For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.  
They were stranded on a strange planet in the future and had no idea what they were doing. They were thankful to be stranded together though.  
"Hey you there!" Ben shouted at a strange man eagerly. The main taken aback points to himself,  
"Me?" The strange man replies warily. Ben puts his hand in front of the man's face waving his fingers,  
"You will tell me your name and take us back to your place" Ben demanded.  
"My name is Matt Stevens, I will take you to my place," the man replied, his eyes glassed over.  
"Ben, did you just Jedi mi-" Rey started, Ben loudly whispered cutting her off.  
"I had no choice Rey, I won't have you sleeping outside in your condition! Not here, not anywhere. Please just come with me"  
Rey followed next to him taking his hand into hers. She trusted he'd take care of her, but she was nervous. This man looked kind of strange to her. Matt had wavy sand colored hair kept just above his eyebrows, the color reminding her of Jakku. He had a nice jawline, 5 o'clock shadow permanently pressed into his pale skin, and he was taller than her, he walked a bit gaudy, despite being obviously uncomfortable with being forced to take them to his apartment. She supposed he was handsome, but nobody matched up to Ben. Ben, with his inky hair, muscular body, tallness, and sensual side. She bit her bottom lip at the thought. She wanted to make love to him again. Her pregnancy was driving her wild with lust, she wondered if he felt that way too.  
They padded their way down several blocks before arriving at a run down looking building, walking up 4 long flights of stairs.  
"It's not much, but.. it's my home. I don't know why I felt compelled to bring you here.. but I sensed you two had nowhere else to go on the walk here. Please make yourselves at home." Matt said as he went into his bedroom.  
"Oh and one more thing, I'm an up and coming actor, so I wake up really early every morning. Please try not to keep me awake. Also, you guys might want to buy new clothes if you plan to fit in around here, or you'll never walk around without getting shit thrown at you. The bathroom is just across the living room. " He finished, gesturing to their messed up clothes, closing his bedroom door.  
Ben couldn't believe what was happening around him. It was too much. Ben was snapped out of thought when Rey wrapped her arms around is neck pulling him down into a deep bruising kiss. His hands pulled at her hips bringing her as close to him as he could, her already half formed baby belly preventing flush closeness.  
"Let's go take a shower together Ben," Rey whispered into his ear as she tugged at his lobe gently with her teeth, causing him to moan a little. "Whatever you want Rey," Ben replied. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. It wasn't big like the bathroom in their home, but it would do.  
He undressed her in record time, helping her take off her boots. He took off his shirt and caught her eyeing his scar sitting there. She ran her hand up and down his bare chest and seductively licked at his scar from the bottom to the middle. She'd have gone further up if she could reach his face without him bent down to her. She reached down to turn the faucet on to a tolerable temperature before pulling the shower valve pin up. Ben helped her get in the shower, squeezing her soft butt as she went in front of him. It didn't take him long to follow suit. He allowed her to get herself under the showerhead before grabbing her once more. Sliding his large hands up and down her slender frame finding his way down to the velvety folds of skin blocking her entrance, wet with her slick arousal.  
"Oh Rey, you have no freaking idea how badly I've wanted to take you again. I've just been scared to since.. well, you know." He said, glancing at her baby bump.  
"It's worth the wait," Rey responded.  
Rey's eyes moved down to the twitching erection that lay awkwardly against her belly and took it in her hand, too big to completely close her hand around and rubbed the salty bead of precum into the swollen tip making Ben moan. She bent down to get a better look, anxious to taste it.  
"What are you doing down th- mmmmm" Ben managed to squeak as Rey braved herself and shoved his throbbing erection into her waiting mouth. She'd never done that with him before, she wasn't sure she was doing it right. She pulled her mouth back to the tip licking around it with her tongue pointed and licking her way down the entirety of his shaft to the base. He almost lost himself right there.  
"Rey," he panted "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I love this"  
She put his penis back into her mouth sucking on the tip slowly working her way down, using a hand to grip what her mouth couldn't, and cradled his testicles with her other hand being careful not to hurt him.  
"Rey, I - I'm about to-" he was unable to finish his thought as his erection shot his warm salty seed deep into her throat with each heaving throb of his orgasm. He pulled her back up to him and crashed his lips to hers as he reached back down to her sacred entrance, now dripping with slick arousal.  
"Oh Rey, you're wet for me, so wet," he whispered seductively into her ear.  
He found her small bundle of nerves at the front of her folds and started working circles methodically making her moan in ecstasy. He massaged her sore breasts with his free hand pinching a tender nipple between his fingers bringing her to the precipice of her orgasm. He then reached his free hand down to join his other hand, inserting two of his large fingers inside her entrance; rubbing the sensitive spot that drove her wild until she finally succumbed to his touch. She hadn't felt that good in months.  
They finished their shower and found that while they were having fun, Matt had taken it upon himself to pull the hidden mattress out of the sofa in the living room and set some pillows and blankets on top of it. They made the bed and it didn't take them long at all to fall asleep. They slept together peacefully for the first time in several weeks. Both snoring and at ease, finally not having to worry about anything for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, they're somewhere new and scary.. THANK GOD for Jedi mind tricks and the force, or else they'd be screwed. Also yes, I am trying to shy away from being *too* modest witb this story. I hope everyone loves this chapter! Thanks for all the support💖💖. 
> 
> Up to 400 readers now! That's freaking awesome! I appreciate everyone for that!!
> 
> P.S. If there are any typos I apologise. I'm half asleep right now 😅. It's 11:00pm my time and my eyes are heavy lol.
> 
> EDITED TO ADD;  
> The character of Matt Stevens is based of Matt the radar technician. That's why he's a character in this work now.  
> I hope everyone likes the direction this story is headed. I'm working on chapter 9 as I type this!


	9. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are both met with new experiences. 
> 
> Matt can't fathom how Rey doesn't know what simple things are, and he wants to show her.

Ben feels it again, the pull to the dark. He thought it was impossible being how they were this far from where they were supposed to be. But he knew he had to ignore it, for Rey's sake; and for Matt's. Matt had proven to be a good man and was becoming fast friends with Ben, Rey still wasn't sure what to think of everything. It has been two months since they passed through the portal to 2020 New York City. In that time they discovered the future civilizations of humans vastly differentiate to the humans of the past. They struggled to gain traction on several years of cultural change. It was a strange adjustment having no more fears of imminent death.  
"Walk me through this again Matt, why on Earth would anyone call this a wife beater? I mean, that's a bold thing to call a simple article of clothing." Rey questioned, genuinely confused and slightly agitated.  
"Ugh! I don't know, it's just what they call it! I can't control the fashion industry Rey!" Matt replied, a bit irritated that she was offended by the name. But he couldn't help find it cute when she was mad. He couldn't deny that he was jealous of Ben, Rey was beautiful; headstrong, and British too! Matt wasn't the lucky type in life. He's never had a serious relationship and was struggling to get his career off the ground.  
Ben was able to find a job at a butcher shop just down the street from the apartment. Right on time too, Rey was getting closer to giving birth with each passing week. He was the best butcher they had, he was quick and efficient and proved to be worth hiring. Lucky for him being undocumented, they paid him under the table. It wasn't much, but it was enough to buy essentials needed for the era they were sucked into.  
"Ay Ben! I have to know how you do this so fast! I never before seen such fast work!" Asked Ben's boss. His name was Mikey. He had poor hygiene and was dangerously overweight, reminding him of the creatures from Nal Hutta.  
"I've… uh.. had a lot of experience.." Ben replied uneasily. He was instantly flooded with past memories that pained him to think about. He was ashamed that his butcher skills came from many years of slaughtering innocent people.  
"Keep up the good work. I gotta go home and rub my mother's back.. bleh" Mikey replied back with his nose wrinkled and eyes narrowing in a disgusted tone.  
As Ben worked, Rey couldn't help but miss him. Matt worked in the morning and early afternoon and Ben left when he got back and worked late most nights. She was grateful he was working to support her and their unborn children, but this was a strange place to experience this stuff. She was just happy she had Matt to talk to, even if they didn't always get along.  
"So what are you thinking Matt?" Rey prodded, not quite sure what to talk about. She was so used to talking about Jedi, the sith, about the Force, and the resistance, she wasn't quite sure how to begin a normal conversation most of the time.  
"Oh me? I was just wondering something. How come you never seem to leave the apartment by yourself?" He asked. He wanted so badly to hear her speak some more. He loved the way she sounded, her voice was musical to him.  
"Well, I suppose it's because I don't know the area well enough to go anywhere. And Ben doesn't want me to get hurt. I wouldn't know where to go first." Rey replied.  
"I could take you around a little bit. That I if you're okay with that. I know you're obviously pregnant so I wouldn't force you to walk far, I can get a cab for us."  
"A cab? What's that?"  
"You d- you seriously don't know? Did you fall from the sky?!" He said, taken aback by her naivete. To which Rey just managed to chuckle.  
Rey wasn't really sure she wanted to leave the comfort of the apartment, but she obliged anyway. It was chilly outside and Rey didn't have a jacket, that's one thing she forgot to buy when Matt took her and Ben to a discount clothing shop nearby. She was rubbing her arms trying to stay warm. She was wearing knee high brown riding boots, black maternity jeans and a mint green colored sweater, but no jacket.  
"Here, take mine Rey, you need it more than I do." Matt offered, he could tell she was cold; she was just too proud to admit it.  
"You don't have to do that Matt, I'll manage."  
"I insist, you're pregnant. You have to keep your babies warm." She knew he was right.  
"Thank you Matt"  
"Stay by me Rey, I'm going to hail a cab for us."  
"Okay, I didn't really plan to walk away anyways."  
As she got in the cab with Matt, she sensed the start of a Force bond with Ben.  
"Rey, I've got a surprise for you when I get out tonight, you're going to love it." Rey thinks for a moment on how to respond to Ben without Matt or the cab driver thinking she's a psycho for talking to herself. She closes her eyes and replies back with her mind.  
"Ben! I miss you. I can't wait to see what you have for me. Stay safe at work please. I worry about you working at that chop shop some days."  
"I'll be fine Rey, you shouldn't stress about me. You're pregnant, stress isn't good for the babies."  
"I know that, it's a force of habit, I can't help but worry about everything still."  
"With the Force on our side and plentiful resources, I think we'll be just fine. I love you Rey." The bond was short but she was glad it happened, knowing Ben was close and safe made her feel at ease.  
She's never gone anywhere with Matt by herself before, she was a bit nervous.  
"What kind of food do you like Rey?" Matt asked, hoping he wasn't being too forward with her by asking.  
"Erm, I really don't know. I've never gotten to try anything here before. Just the scraps Ben takes home and what you keep in the pantry."  
"Well Rey, that's about to change. I'm going to take your taste buds on a journey." He said to Rey, knowing how stupid he must have sounded to her.  
"Hmmm… what did you have in mind?"  
"There's this Chinese buffet a few miles away I want to take you to. It's called The Forbidden Garden."  
"What's a buffet?"  
"Seriously?!" He rolled his eyes "You're about to find out, I think you'll like it"  
"Okay let me just let Ben know where we're going so he knows in case he gets out early. No need to worry him"  
Rey and Ben both still carry communicators from the Falcon so talk to each other when the Force bond fails to connect them. She pulled her communicator out of her pocket and let Ben know.  
"Matt wanted to get me out of the apartment, I guess he figured I needed to get out experience some new things in my down time," she told Ben.  
"Stay safe Rey please let me know if anything happens to you. Make sure he keeps an eye on you at all times. I don't trust most of these humans yet." Ben wasn't too thrilled that he was taking her without him, surely he'd like going there too. He supposed he trusted Matt enough to keep her safe.  
"Oh my stars Matt! This is amazing! All of this is just wonderful." Rey chimed. She let out a giggle tasting the warm crab rangoons for the first time. She loved everything Matt had suggested to her. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, she just wished Ben was there with her to experience this too.  
Matt thought it was kind of cute how she was so surprised each time she tried a different food. Watching her eat was fascinating to him. He felt bad for thinking that way, she wasn't single. But he couldn't help it. He'd never overstep the unsaid boundaries. He just wanted to live in this moment for as long as he could.  
"Thank you for taking me here Matt, I never knew door could taste so good! We have to get Ben to come here. He would absolutely love it."  
"You're welcome Rey, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. And of course, anything you want Rey."  
"I suppose we should probably get back the the apartment now. I'm starting to feel a bit tired and I want to get some rest before Ben returns from work."  
"Okay I'll go pay really quick then we can leave." Matt said replied back to her. He didn't want to go yet, but he knew it was for the best. He wished he could spend more of his nights with Rey like this, but he knew that was off the table.  
Matt got another cab and they made their way back to the apartment. Rey was tired from stuffing herself full of all the new food she just tried. She'd never found herself so excited to eat before. She was accustomed to the bland instant bread and blue milk that would come in her portions won by scavenging on Jakku. The ride was done and they walked back up to the apartment. Rey was eager to find out what surprise Ben had for her. First the dinner, and now a surprise? She was practically floating with content, but she was tired. She decided to get some rest before Ben came home. She's had a great day so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about plot twists right? I know I'm not the strongest writer on AO3, but I hope everyone likes the story💖. Thank you for your support 💖💖💖.


	10. Startling Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten isn't as long as the previous 2 chapters, I hope that okay! Almost 1,300 words though. Please enjoy chapter 10!

"What is it?!" Rey squealed excitedly. She had just woken up from her nap, it was a little bit past 8pm.  
"Well, I learned it's called a bicycle. I've seen them before and thought we could use one to get around," Ben explained. He had come across a rare find. It was a tricycle style bike with tandem seats.  
"You can't be serious with that dude," Matt joked. "It's fucking freezing outside. And she's pregnant. That's not the best transportation for a pregnant woman." Matt was baffled by Ben buying the bicycle.  
"I'm trying! I've never been to this planet before!" Ben bit out.  
"Um, you want to run that by me again? What are you talking about?"  
"Errr… what Ben is trying to say is, we've lived in a very secluded area with very few modern amenities and it's not always easy trying to guess what everything is for."  
Before Rey could say anything else Ben was getting ready to Force choke Matt.  
"BEN NO! Don't do this! Don't go this way." Rey shouted. Throwing her hand out to suspend Ben in place.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," Matt whispered shakily.  
"We'll explain Matt, please.. just.. sit down. And Ben, I'll stop holding you if you don't do what we both knew you were going to do." Rey replied, she knew Matt was terrified. But she had to be calm.  
"Okay.. I.. just don't kill me," Matt said trembling.  
"Well Matt, emm… there's no easy way for me to say this," Rey hesitated. "But we're not from this time- this galaxy even. We're from a place where people are born with a special type of energy.. not everyone is born with it. And not everyone born with it are human. This energy is called the Force. Midichlorian count dictates who more powerful with the Force. If you don't believe any of this and think we're crazy, I totally get it. But there are more ways to show you we mean you or anyone else any harm. There are a lot of…. Talents, I guess you could call it that come with the Force. I can't explain them all at the moment. I do not want to overwhelm you with this more than you already have been. Sorry you had to find out this way Matt Stevens." She finished.  
Ben was seething. He didn't think his thoughtful gift would turn out to be something that exposed their secret. He was dangerously close to killing his new friend. He'd surely tell their secret .. wouldn't he? Ben watched the terror on Matt's face slowly fade to disbelief. Ben struggled with trusting anyone other than Rey.  
"You mean to tell me that you're space aliens from another time AND galaxy? No. Fucking. Way. I mean, it's a little hard to believe. What else can you guys do? I'm curious now. No sense in hiding it anymore."  
"Rey I really don't know if that's a great idea. We barely know Matt, and I don't want him to see anything if he isn't trustworthy."  
"Ben, he trusted us enough to let us stay here. I think we can trust him with this."  
"Matt Stevens, you must promise to never tell a soul about what we're about to show you. If you know what's good for you, you won't even tell your closest friends."  
"Oh shit I.. I swear I won't tell," Matt was scared again, but he decided he'd better comply, Ben seemed very serious.  
Matt didn't know how to feel with this sudden revelation. He had read plenty of comic books to do with powerful people coming from another planet, but he thought those were just myths. Made up to entertain kids and nerds. But here he was, in the presence of two REAL people with actual powers.  
"Okay, so Matt? People endowed with a high midichlorian count have abilities that ordinary people don't. The first and most basic ability is a form of telekinesis.. in which a Jedi…. Or sith, can summon a weapon from close by. When I discovered I was a Jedi, I didn't know. I was able to use mind tricks to make Stormtroopers free me from ruthless interrogation," Rey started, only for Matt to interrupt. "Jedi? Mind tricks? Sith? Stormtrooper? WHAT?!"  
"To put it simply… Jedi are good guys. A bit self righteous, but good. They represent light. Sith are the bad guys, they are dark. Stormtroopers are mindless fools killing innocent people at the dark sides expense. You see.. I was a nobody before I discovered I was a Jedi. Ben here, he has a terrible past. It's best not to expose his entire past right here.. he's still healing and it will take a long time for him to heal.and mind tricks are one of the easiest tricks in the book. That's unfortunately how Ben was able to make you open your home up to as. Also, that's how he got his job.. the Force is so much more than just telekinesis and mind tricks though. It connects all living beings, even if they don't know it. There's a lot to explain. Give us time and we will show you more of the Force than you have seen." Rey finished. She was exhausted from talking so much this late at night.  
Matt decided he was okay with what he was told, but he was still in shock. He felt like he was thrust into a sci-fi movie. Nothing felt real. He felt a bit violated after being told he was basically hypnotized into letting Rey and Ben stay with him, but he could see why they did what they did. They were terrified, caught somewhere they didn't know. Regardless of how he felt, he couldn't put them out, especially Rey. He was sweet on her. He felt a strong urge to protect her no matter what. He knew it was wrong to want to be with her but he couldn't help himself, she was beautiful.  
"You alright Matt? You seem to be lost in thought," Rey asked.  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm alright. Just taken aback by everything. It's still so new to me; I'm having a hard time processing it all.' Rey took his hand in hers and reassured him,  
"I know everything is a but confusing right not Matt, but everything will make sense in due time." His heart fluttered with her touch, he was in for trouble now.  
Later that night Matt went to bed, he didn't have to work the next morning, he was glad to be able to sleep in and process everything better in the morning. He couldn't stay sleep though. Every time he'd try to sleep, he was met with dreams about Rey that weren't very innocent. He'd dreamt about her walking into his bedroom naked with her chestnut waves cascading over her supple breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination. She crawled into his bed and would start taking his pants off. He wasn't sure what she did after that, he'd force himself awake each time; trying to force that image out of his head.. but it was scorched in his memory. He was left with a painful erection each time he woke up. Yet it felt wrong to take care of his personal urges with Rey and Ben being just on the other side of his apartment. This woman would be the death of him, he could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Matt made a startling discovery about Rey and Ben. This chapter takes place the same night as ch.9. Matt's infatuation with Rey is starting to get a bit more serious. Who doesn't love Rey?! Also, Matt has a potty mouth lmao, he doesn't care who hears him.
> 
> Please excuse any possible typos, I was a bit tipsy writing it 😅😅😅.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any possible format problems, I copied this from my Google docs. Definitely highlight repetition for me! Positive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I am writing this on my phone and it's hard to correct everything all the time. Thank you so much for the hits! It means a lot that people want to read my writing🖤
> 
> 2-7-2020  
> I will be updating this before too long! I promise it's not abandoned. I have A LOT of personal stuff I have to work through and I am crazy depressed and anxious about it. Please don't give up on this story💖.


End file.
